The Aftermath Of the Storm
by VallyDream
Summary: ON HIATUS. It's the aftermath that broke Whitney Black. At her best she is cracked, at her worst shattered. Broken. Beyond repair. Whitney/Adam, Sweets/Olivia.
1. The Beginning of the Storm

**I HOME! Yes, I do know that that is bad grammar. **

**Disclaimer: As normal, I own nothing. Well, almost nothing. **

**Undisclaimer: I own Whitney and Adam. Which finally means that I own something. Yay! God, I sound like Daisy. **

↓ **Warning, sad fic. ↓**

As soon as I heard that Sweets had moved on, I knew that I couldn't go on. Some FBI Agent named Olivia Sparling. I knew her from a case and I once met her in the Royal Diner. She seemed really nice and kind. But I didn't know her know her. When I got home and I cried. I don't cry that much but when Sweets broke up with me for the second time, when he crushed my heart I will confess that I shed some tears.

I mean, it's not like I didn't not move on, I just didn't move move on. Yea, I'm kinda dating some guy named SSA Adam Spiker. He's nice and had a good job. Adam works in the Behavior Analyst Unit in Quantico Virginia, so we don't see each other that much, but he's sweet. His eyes are bright green and his hair soft and blond. He has a strong jaw and high cheek bones. Adam had asked me out three times already. I said that I would think about it or that I was busy with a case or something. So it's Friday night and Sweets is at the Founding Fathers with Olivia.

Adam's number is fourth on speed dial, "Hey Adam." Sweets' number still occupies number one, then my sister, mom and then Adam.

_"Hey hey Doctor Whitney. Taking up my offer?"_

"Yup? Founding Fathers in 15?"

_"Course, beautiful."_

"Your sweet. See you soon." I hang up and walk to the bathroom. I drum my finger nails along the hand basin and look in the mirror. My makeup is smudged, almost like the Ghostface mask from Scream. I force a laugh at the thought.

I run my brush through my hair and redo my makeup. Realizing that I'm in my sweat pants and a tank, I race upstairs and change into my favourite jeans. I half tumble down the stairs and pull on my favourite up-to-the-knee black Doc Martins. Taking my keys from my bag, I lock the door and run into the lobby.

"Late again, Whitney?" Tommy says. He's my next door neighbor, 22 and has both arms covered in tattoos.

"You got it."

After I get outside, the cold air hits me like a mallet. I get into my old-half-broken truck. I mostly wait for it to break down but for once in my life, its hasn't down. By the time I get to the Founding Fathers, Adam's car is parked outside and he's next to it. I jump from the truck and skip over to him. "Hey Adam." I smile.

"Whitney." He links hands with me and we walk in. My eyes instantly spot Sweets and Olivia. Sweets eyes find me and I duck my head, trying to avoid his longing eyes.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine, Adam."

"Drinks?"

"Happily. I'd like some red wine."

"Coming right up."

As Adam walked off, Sweets said something to Olivia and walked over. "What are you doing here, Whitney?"

"What? So I'm not allowed to go with a guy?" I snap at him. His eyes are still bore right through me and I wonder if they have done it yet. Has she found of that he's ticklish? Has she felt the sensation of him? Has she learned that he has magic hands? Does she know that sometimes he sings Da Lime in Da Coconut when there in bed?

"Whitney."

"Lance. Do you have a problem with me dating someone?" I state.

"Him? Yes. Do you have a problem with me dating her?"

"No. Because I'm over you and you have a right to date anyone you want." _God no. I still love you with all my heart. Your perfect and I wish that you never left me. _

"Fine." He says and walks off back to Olivia. Adam comes back over and hands me the glass.

"Thanks Adam." He walks over to a seat and I follow him. The booth is soft and a dark red colour. Adam looks at me with his illuminating green eyes and smiles, showing his perfect white teeth. _Seriously Whitney? He's gorgeous, how can you not like him?_

_Duh! because he doesn't have puppy dog brown eyes or delicate dark hair. And he doesn't have that cute smile. And he can't be you Lancey-Boo._

"So, who was that?" Adam asked. Look up from me feet and smile at him.

"Who?"

"That man that you were talking to."

"Sweets."

"Sweets?"

"Doctor Lance Sweets, he's my ex."

Adam laughs and I grin at him. I lean on his shoulder and Sweets look at me. "Adam?"

"Yea?"

"Your really cute, thanks for asking me out." I put on my best _you-should-totally-kiss-me-right-now _look. And it works. His lips press to mine and a soft sweet not quite right sensation. His tongue lightly skims my lips and I allow him too. I open one of my eyes and I see Sweets looking at me. As our lips part, I hear the sound of rain starting pitter patter on the rain outside and I grab his hand and pull him outside. His arms encircle my waist and mine, his neck.

When he pulls away, his lips are marked with purple. "Your lips are purple." I say as I rub my thumb over them. My phone starts to ring with the caller ID of Sweets. "I gotta go, case."

I pull my phone from my pocket and get into my truck. "What do you want _Lance_?"

_"Whitney? Who was that guy that you were with?"_

"Supervisory Special Agent Adam Spiker. He works in the Behavior Analyst Unit in Quantico, Virginia. Why?"

_"Easy. You know who I'm going out with, so I should know who you are."_

"We aren't dating or even friends. You don't need to know." I hang up and drive home. Tommy is in the bar, flirting with a tanned blonde with poofy hair. _Stupid Tommy. _I would go and talk to him, but since the blonde is trying to reach down his throat, I leave them alone. I trudge up to my flat and lock the door behind me. I fall on the couch and sigh. Rolling from it, I pick up a pair of scissors from my desk and letting it walk up my arm.

I drop them and strip of my dress. Walking into my room and catch myself in the mirror. I walk towards it and I smash my right arm against it.

"I'm not good enough." A sharp pain illuminates my arm and then it dulls when I think about him and Olivia kissing. I smash my arm at it again and then more blood starts to drip from my arm to the floor.

I look at the messy blood and ripped flesh on my arm and I fall to the floor. I bring my blood slick arm to my face and my salty tears start to mix with the red liquid.

It trickles onto the floor when I crawl to my bed and I cry myself to sleep.

**/**

My body is numb when I wake up. My arm is slathered with blood and it's making my head dizzy. It's a painful sensation and I'm happier then ever that I'm not working today.

I stumble from my bed and into my kitchen. I turn around and feel something nick my arm. A sickly, wet sensation crawls down my arm and I smell copper. My legs give way, my head slamming against the wooden counter and I grab my phone. My head is spinning and the first number that is on speed dial, is one that I haven't changed in a month. _Lance Sweets_. I mange to stab his number and then I pass out from dizziness.

/

When I wake up, the air has the faint sent of bleach and cough syrup. I scrunch my eyes together and hope that I can regain control over my limbs soon.

"Hello Doctor Black." A voice says from the hazy darkness.

"Who are you? Wait, where am I?"

"I'm Doctor Phil Carson, and your in the DC local hospital."

"How did I get here and why am I here?"

"A man named Doctor Lance Sweets called us and said that he had come over to see you and he found you lying in a very scary pool of blood. He clams that he's your boyfriend and that he wants to see you as soon as you wake up."

"Mmm." It's all I can say. _Girlfriend? We've broken up. I bet that he's just saying that so he can ask me what the hell I was doing in a pool of blood._

Doctor Carson leaves and I close my eyes. My head is throbbing and I feel like my brain is going to fall out my ears. I cough and continue to ponder why I am here. But currently, that is not my top though. Why would he call me his girlyfriend **(A/N: I love the word 'girlyfriend')**.

"Whitney?" It's a light, hushed whisper but I recognize it. It's my Lancey-Boo. I try to prop myself up but when I put weight on my right arm, it feels like someone had hacked it off. Maybe I'm in some crazy horror movie?

"Lance?" I croak out. He races towards to and then stops. It like it should be from some romantic movie but when we realize that we are ex girlfriend and boyfriend. We're not even friends, "Why?"

"Because, I love you. I can't stand to see you like this."

"No, you don't love me. We broke up. Twice, and you were the one that made the call to break up. Your with that Olivia Sparing person. Just go Sweets. Please." I cough again and Doctor Carson runs to my side again. "Please, just go." He looks at me with heart broken eyes and I press my dry lips together.

"Doctor Sweets, we need to tend to Doctor Black, could you please exit the room?" He spins on his heel and walks from the room, my sanity breaking when the door slams shut. Tears starts spurting from my eyes like someone hit a artery. Doctor Carson goes to get something for the pain, I think that he thinks that it's my arm that hurts but it's my heart.

And I can't think of anything that can cure a broken heart.

***having breathing problems* I *cough* hate *cough* this. I do like Olivia, she seems really kind and sweet and kind. And I said kind twice... Whatever, but I don't like her and Sweets together that much. I hate Daisy and Sweets together more. :)**


	2. Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer****: Me own anything? No. Well, Whitney and Doctor Carson. And the plot. **

* * *

**Whitney's POV **

I frown at them. It's basically all that I do now days. It's been one week since Sweets' dropped me off at the hospital. Well, I was passed out on the floor from blood loss, and before I passed out, I called him. But the thing is, they aren't letting me leave.

"Um, Doctor Carson?" I say as he leads me down the hall.

"Yes Whitney?"

"Where are we going?"

"..."

Okay, this is really pissing me off. They have been watching me as if I'm like suicidal or something. I stop walking as it hits me. _Is he taking me to a mental ward or something... _"Um you wouldn't happen to be taking me to a mental ward or something, would you?"

"Doctor Black. Due to the circumstances that you were brought to us in..." gulp "believe that it" gulp "is best for your" gulp "health and safety that you are brought here."

"What!" I snap. Out bursts are probably not the best idea in this situation. And it's probably going to make them make me stay longer. Crap. "Okay, just because I was brought to you with a couple scratches on my arm, doesn't mean that I need mental help! Okay, now just let me go home!" **(A/N sounded like me and my broken toes)**

"Doctor Black, please. When I was stitching your arm up, I saw that you had dozens of other similar scars on both arms. Could you please explain that to me?"

"I'm very clumsy?" It sounded weak and lifeless even to me. I happen to be thinking some very unladylike things when he pulled me down the corridor and handed me to a yonug woman. She had curly black hair, large brown eyes and was about 2 inches taller then me. "And you are?" I state.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Emily Winter. I'm a psychologist and I am tending to assume that you are Doctor Whitney Black, correct?"

"Yes. Now can someone please tell me why I am here?"

"Doctor Black, you are being put under suicide watch by the government."

"Do they have the right to do that?"

"Yes. Since you are over eighteen, they can place you... in care for your well-being." _Great! One moment of pain, one call to Sweets and I end up in the loony bin._ "Is there anyone that we can call? Parents? Siblings?"

"Yes." I frown and glare at the wall. "Call Lance Sweets."

**Sweets' POV**

My phone starts ringing as Booth leaves. "Hello, Doctor Lance Sweets speaking, who's calling?" Whitney used to call me at work and say _"Do you like scary movies?"_ in the Ghostface voice.

"Hello Doctor Sweets, this is Doctor Carson. From the hospital."

"Great, I've been meaning to call you. How's Whitney? When can she be released? Doctor Brennan and Doctor Hodgins need her back that the Jeffersonian as soon as possible."

"Yes, that's what I'm calling about."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"Whitney's not with this sector of the hospital anymore."

"She's been moved?"

"To the... Mental Institution."

"Why have you moved Whitney? Do you have her parents agreement?"

"We don't need it. Whitney is over eighteen, so we are able to place her there if it's necessary."

I slam the phone down and quickly walk from my office. "Doctor Brennan!" I call out. She turns around and starts walk down the stairs over to me. "Whitney has been moved to a mental institution."

"Doctor Black has been moved to a_ mental __institution_? But she's perfectly fine."

"Tell that to her doctor." I frown and start to walk from the room, bumping Hodgins on my way out.

"Where are you going?" Brennan says.

"To get back Whitney."

I push past the people in the hallways and race to my car as quickly as I can. Starting the engine, I speed from the lot.

**Whitney's POV**

"You can't do this!" I smash my hands against the foam walls. I scream and kick my feet at the walls. They can't keep me here. I'm pretty sure that it's illegal to do this, but since I have not knowledge of the law in this sector, I can't prove myself right.

"Doctor Black, we can do this."

"No you can't!" I bash my hands again and start to scream. "This is illegal! You have to call my parents!"

"We don't. Your not a minor, you can be committed under government watch. We feel this is best for you and so, we can keep you here until it's necessary."

"This is illegal!" I scream before something stabs me in my arm and darkness fogs my mine.

* * *

**It's just a short chapter. Only 768 words, but do you have any idea how hard it is to type with two broken finger that have been taped up with your other fingers? It's hard. **


	3. Broken Storm

**MORE CHAPTERS AND MORE WORDS! I am a Bones addict and its' coming back soon along with Criminal Minds. I watch all of them on YouTube so. BHAHAHAHAHAH!**

* * *

**Whitney's POV**

As I go to place my hand on my throbbing forhead, I find that my hand has been pulled behind my back. Pain races through me and then the memorys of the last couple of days come fleating back to me.

_"Why?"_

_"Because, I love you. I can't stand to see you like this."_

_"No, you don't love me. We broke up. Twice, and you were the one that made the call to break up. Your with that Olivia Sparing person. Just go Sweets. Please."_

_..._

_"No you can't! "This is illegal! You have to call my parents!"_

I shift my legs so that I am sitting cross legged. "What's happening?" I say. I twist around and shake my hair from my face. The door opens and Doctor Winter walks in. Today she's pulled her hair back in a ponytail and she has a labcoat on.

"Hi Whitney."

"What do you want Doctor Winter?"

"Actally, I was wondering if there is anyone that we could call."

"I told them to call Sweets."

"We've called him and I was wondering if we could call your parents?"

"No. Anyone but them. Anyone!" I scream. I couldn't bare the thought of them seeing them. Not after the last time. Emily turns around and sticks her head out the door. Her brown eyes widen to dinner plates and she quickly walks from the room. I look to the door and Emily is talking to someone. _Mom? Dad? Alice? Eve? Sweets? _I really hope that it isn't any of them. Mostly my family, seeing as I can see Sweets out of the conner of my eye.

Emily turns around and invites him in. He looks at me, eyes wide with sadness. I frown, eyes narrowing at the sight of my ex-boyfriend. Yes, I did want him here, but only so that he could see what he did to me. It's not that great.

"Hi Whitney." He says as he shambles over to me. I stand up and shake my head at him. Looking up I can see that there are tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I ask. He pushes some of my black and red streaked hair from my face and lightly kisses my temple. I pull away and walk backwards until I feel the wall pressing into my back.

"Because I hate seeing you like this."

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't call for them!"

"I had to! You were sitting in a pool of blood!"

"You could have fixed me!"

"You needed medical attention!"

"Yea! Look how that turned out! Now I'm in the nut house. Thanks Sweets, real great job at protecting me. Remember when you said that you would protect me? Because, why? Because I was the only girl in your world! I bet that you have said that to Olivia as well! I bet that you promised to keep her safe. Daisy was right, you are mean! I never want to see you again Lance Sweets! Get out!" I scream with all the force in my body. Every inch of my soul and mind was put into screaming that at him. Gulit starts eating away at my stomach almost instantaly.

I can feel bile rising in my throat, it's like acid; burning away at my flesh. It must be my karma for the words that I shot at Sweets. The same pain. The burning acid that eats at your skin a viris. Like something from a horror movie. Which appears to be what my life has become...

He shakes his head at me, sorrow leaking from his eyes and dripping down is perfect face. I want to burst out into tears, but that will just make me seem weaker. I hold in the pain until I'm sure that he's gone and the I feel the cold tears burning my hot cheeks. Emily walks over to me and sits me down on the ground.

"It's not your falt Whitney. Come'on, try and get some sleep. She undoes the straight jacket that bindes me and walks me over to the bed. I can feel more tears start to form in my blue eyes and I close them tight, trying to block out the memories of me and Sweets.

All I want to is scream as everything starts to replay.

_"Do you want to get married?"_

_The question caught me so off guard that I laugh. Me and Sweets have simply been sitting around my house, talking and laughing, when the question just came out of the blue. However, when I saw that he looked a little hurt by my reaction, I stop laughing. "Oh- you're serious?" I say, sitting up fully on the couch._

_Sweets shrugged uncomfortably on the other end of the couch. "Well, I didn't really mean it the way it came out... it was a general question, not really a marriage proposal." He clarified._

_/_

_"Sweets? Why do you love me?" I ask. His eyes are almost screaming at me._

_"Why would I not?"_

_"I'm broken. That's why."_

_"Haven't you learned by now that I can fix what is broken?"_

_I lightly place a gental kiss to his lips and then smile at him when I pull away._

_/_

**Sweets' POV**

When my phone startings ringing, Olivia tells me that if I even consider gettng it; that I'll be dead. Her lips calmly press against mine, trying to make me forget that the phone is ringing. I frown at her and press it to my ear. She grabs it from my hands before I can even talk, "Hello..." She purrs. I press my ear to the phone and Olivia sticks her hand over my mouth. _"Who's this?"_

"Olivia Sparing? Who's this and who are you lookng for?"

_"I'm Doctor Carson and I'm looking for Doctor Sweets. It's about Doctor Black."_

"Doctor Who?"

Doctor Carson sighs, _"Doctor Whitney Black. Doctor Sweets is her contact. And her boyfriend. Do you know where he is, Miss Sparing?"_

"Oh, I know where _Doctor Sweets _is." She presses the phone in my hand and stands up. Pulling her clothes from the floor and she starts getting dressed. 'Olivia!' I mouth. "Doctor Carson!"

_"Yes Doctor Sweets, could you please give us the names of Doctor Black's parents?"_

"Oh, um. David and Amanda Black. She's got two sisters, Eve who's living in New York and Alice lives just down the street. Why do you ask?"

_"Doctor Black refuses to tell us anything related about her family. We need to contact her parents about this." _I remember Whitney telling me about her family and how she never wanted to see them again after what happened. But what happened. I can't remember if she ever told me... Whoops.

"Okay, is she okay?"

_"Look, Doctor Black needs help. And we can give it to her. We need to contact her parents about what to do to her, if there is any history of mental illness and if there is anything that could help her."_

"Wait, you want to put Whitney on drugs?"

"It's what needs to happen."

* * *

**Dundundun... drama. They want to put her on ... DRUGS. No, not like the ones that I have for my toes and fingers. No, not those drugs. I'm going to shut up now. **


	4. New Storm

**Sweets' POV**

"Wait, you can't put Whitney on drugs. She's fine. I've known her for alomst a year now. She's fine." Olivia looks over at me, glaring and I pull my jeans on. She walks from my office and I sigh.

_"Look, we're going to call her parents about this matter. Do you know there number or do we have to find it ourselves?"_

"I'm sorry, I don't know." I put the phone down and grab my shirt. "Olivia!" But she's gone and I sit back down. I pick up my iPod and stick on my headphones. Most of the songs on there, Whitney uploaded. I tap _The Kill _by 30 Seconds to Mars. It's Whitney's favoruite song. I can picture her singing it. Her hair dancng across the room, arms in the hair and her purple ainted lips singing the words. I feel tears starting to welm in my eyes.

_Whitney. She's my ex-girlfriend but why do I feel this way about her? I still love her but why do I still miss her? Why do I still miss her touch? _I drop my head in my hands and the music changes to Evanescense _My Last Breath. _

The songs are tormenting me. No matter what I change it to, it mocks me. Mocks me by singing Whitney. I feel like slapping myself for thinking of her like that. We aren't a couple, we are barely friends. Time has started to heal our friendship. But it's not like it can ever be perfect.

I broke her. I grabbed her fragile heart and stomped on it. She's a mirror. At her best she is cracked. A couple of small fracture lines. At her worst she is shattered. Like someone had picked her up and slammed her to the ground. The pieces fallen all over to ground, hiding under the couch and behind the walls that we have put up to protect ourselves.

Whitney was never like Fisher. Fisher wasn't suicidal. Whitney was. You let her near anything sharp in her own time and blood will spill. Dripping along the white carpet so that you could follow her anywhere.

She has long marks along her arms and torso. On her legs and even on her neck. But the one on her neck isn't from a razor blade. _Stop! Stop thinking about Whitney, she's your ex-girlfriend. EX-GIRLFRIEND. Empaisis on the ex. _I frown and pull my phone out. Dialling Whitney's doctor's number, I place the phone to my ear and say "Hello, can I please be redirected to Doctor Emily Reid's ward?"

_"Who's speaking, and why do you need to be sent there?"_

"I'm Doctor Lance Sweets from the FBI. I'm Doctor Whitney Black's contact number."

_"Okay then. I can redirect you to Doctor Emily Winter's ward now." _Music starts playing and it reminds me of a song that my mom used to play on the piano. It's really quite sad to hear it again.

_"Hello Doctor Sweets. Emily here."_

"Hello... Emily. I was wondering when Whitney was going to be released any time soon?" I cross over to the otherside of my room and drum my finger nails on the window.

_"Look, Doctor Sweets. Your a good kid and all, but we can't release Whitney any time soon, I'm truly sorry. Sorry, this is a bad time to ask; but since you are her contact number, I was wondering if you could come to the hospital tomorrow. We tracked down Whitneys parents and since you are the only one apart from them, I was wondering if you could come. Just incase something happens..."_

"Thanks Emily. I'd love to come. And it's Lance."

_" 'kay 'kay. Look I really need to go, thanks for agreeing to come Lance."_

"Any time Emily." I place the phone down, shaking my head. _What have I done? What more am I going to put Whitney through? I should call Emily back and tell her everything. Everything about her parents and how she doesn't want to see them... But it's not like they will believe me. Emily might, she's Whitney's doctor. She knows Whitney, she'll understand. _But when I dial Emily's number, I can't speak and she hangs up. I would too.

_Tomorrow the trust that I had with Whitney is broken. Tomorrow I lose everything. Today I lost Olivia by Doctor Carson telling her that Whitney was my boyfriend. _


	5. Pained Storm

**I am a lazy person. It has been a week since I wrote this and I haven't posted it yet... AWKWARD. VERY AWKWARD. So, my point leads to please review this :D**

**Disclaimer: Basically, it's come down to I don't own Doctor Lancey-Boo Sweets. Doctor Emily Winter, Doctor Phil Carson, Doctor **_**Whitney **_**Black and other characters that so far I will not name for your own pain. **

**Whitney's POV**

It's not like everything fell apart. Well, that's a little bit of a lie. In theory there was probably one thing that didn't fall apart. So everything but one thing fell apart. And I'm not sure what that one thing was... Not a great start to the day. So when Emily came in today I was like crap. Not going to be a great day.

Her normally bouncy black hair was lank and her puppy dog eyes bags under them that a robber could hide in. She looked rushed and worried. Pulling a rubber-band from her wrist she twisted her hair into a low style ponytail. She forced a smile on her face and swallowed, "Whitney, are you okay with Doctor Sweets being here when your parents are?"

"Sure." I mutter. It's not like today could get any worse. Oh, right it could. Emily smiles pitifully and walks away. I sink my upper teeth into my bottom lip and quickly taste blood.

When Emily comes back, she's got a tray with two slices of buttered toast, a glass of water and _some pills_. I mentally slap myself for not seeing this coming. What would they do to me? I quickly swallow the toast. It's still hot and the butter is still melting. It slides down and my tummy growls for more. Hey, not eating for days can make you starving. I look at the cool, clear liquid and the white powdered pills.

Emily looks at me. Her smile is like weak tea. I rub my forehead and swallow the first pill. Then the next. And the next. And the last one. Her smile brightens just a little bit before she sees the glum, dark face of Doctor Carson. She picks up they tray and walks from the room.

The door loudly beeps and I walk back-over to my bed. Collapsing down, I cross my fingers that my parents have been hit by a bus or something. God, that sounds bad.

"Doctor Black?" I look up from my hands and see Doctor Carson. Behind him I can see some curly blonde hair.

My stomach starts twisted and turning. I can feel this morning toast wanting to make a show. I swallow the bile that has started to come up and force a smile on my face. "Yes Doctor Carson?"

"Your parents and sisters are here. Do you want to see them now or wait for Doctor Sweets?"

I'm not sure what seems worse but I'm going to take it that he takes my silence for me wanting to wait for Lance.

My hands are twisting beneath one another and I feel like I'm trying to pull the skin off them, leaving them to pure bones. White bones. Nothing else. No blood, veins or muscle. I bite down on my lip again which hasn't even started the healing process.

I close my eyes when I hear the door open. I can't hear any voices telling me to get up or to smile. I guess that it's not Emily or Carson. A hand is outreached to me and I look up. It's Sweets. I carefully take his hand, almost like I don't trust it. Like it could hurt me. When I'm standing, he gently pulls me into a hug and presses his lips to mine.

My lips feel slack against his soft warm ones. I was wrong. She hasn't poisoned them. They are as soft, sweet and caring as ever. He stops and places one more to my lips. I've missed the taste of his lips so much without realizing it.

"Whitney, just remember that I'm always going to me here for you."

"Thanks." I sit down on the bed and he drops downing next to me. Emily and Carson walk in followed by a woman with wavy blonde hair and a couple small winkles. After her is a balding, brown haired man with shimmering green eyes. A tall skinny blonde with green eyes walks in with a shorter equally as skinny and blonde girl.

"My darling Faith!" The woman exclaims. _Whitney, remember. She's your mom. _I fight back the growing urge to scream at her to get away from me. The taller blonde more commonly known as Alice smiles at me, her peachy pink lips pressed together. My mom totters over to me in her overly large heels. The short blonde AKA Eve blinks her clear green eyes and starts walking over as well.

I grab Lance's hand, my shortened nails breaking his skin.

"Faith? Is that you?" Eve says. "Oh, you look so..."

"Different." Dad finishes He smiles at pushes Lance out of the way so the he can sit next to me. Alice nudges Eve over and plonks herself next to me and grabs my hand.

"It's okay Faith. We're here for you. You don't need to worry, we'll get you out of here as soon as possible. Your fine. Once you get out, you can move in with me and Daddy. Or Evey or Ali." Mom exclaims.

"Sure! You can come and live in New York with me. It will be great, you'll love it. The lights! The shops! The guys!" Eve says.

"Mom. Dad. Eve. Alice. I live in DC, I have a life and a job. And a boyfriend?" Dad's eyes shoot over to Lance.

"Him? He's a boy. Geez Faith. You couldn't have even picked a decent boyfriend. Your moving to New York with Eve. End of story."

"Dad! I'm not your little girl anymore, you can't control my life. I don't even want you here! You always ruin everything. Remember my fourth grade award show? When I didn't get the PE Cup, you went and slapped the PE teacher?" I scream. His eyes darken and something sharp catches me across the face.

My hand flies to my rapidly red cheek and my legs give way. My dad's voice booms around and someone flies in. Two men dressed in white grab my father and pulls him from the room. Mom screams and her nails dig into my soft skin. Alice screams and tries to pull Mom away. Emily grabs my Mom's shoulders and yelling fills the room. Eve and Alice are yanked away. I start to scream.

They're my sister. They're different from Mom and Dad. They've always protected me from right and wrong. I'm sobbing and I can someones arms encircle my shoulders. _Sweets_. I curl up in his lap and contiue to cry.

Emily walks back in and lightly taps me on the shoulder. Lance ushes her away and starts rubbing my back, whispering that it's going to be okay. It's not though. It never will be.

I can feel my stomach dry heaving and I cling to Sweets' jacket like it's the last thing in the world. I hiccup and say, "Are they gone?" He places a careful kiss to my right temple and nods.

It feels like weighs have been lifted from my shoulders. I never want to see them again, never. Alice and Eve maybe. Mom and Dad? Never. Never ever again. How did they even find them? It's not like there's a giant sign that says' **WHITNEY'S PARENTS LIVE HERE**. That would be slightly funny though.

I press my salt flavored lips again Lance's and remember everytime that we've been happy together.

It's a nice feeling remembering everytime that we've been together and being his arms. I press my face into his arm and breath. Emily walks over and whispers something to Lance. He kisses me and then tells me that he needs to go. I cry when he leaves.

.

"Whitney?" Emily asks. She's standing by the door, holding a form in her hands. Her hair looks better today and she has her labcoat on again. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure! What's stopping you?" I say sarcastically.

"Why were your parents calling you Faith?"

"Because it's my real name."

**Drama! I am aware that I should have posted this and then Man In the Mud but I am lazy. LAZY. And Yeah...**

**I also own Mommy "Amanda" Black, Daddy "David" Black, Eve Black, Alice Black and Whitney "Faith" Black. As I said before...**

**DRAMA!**


	6. Delicate Rain

**This chapter is inspired by... uh. The time that I went ice skating. And my best friend ditched me for a boy. So I just skated around the rink like a loner. Pretending that I was 14 and Whitney Alice 'Faith' Black. And that's what made this chapter. **

**Also, I'm watching the newest Swaisy breakup episode. MADAM PRESIDENT. Doctor Brennan is fine.**

**FOR NOW.**

**.**

**Sweets' POV**

**.**

_I'm wobbly when I first get on the ice. I always hated that they froze the roller rink for Christmas Time. My center balance is off and I can see how everyone is easily skating. Okay, let me change that. There's one girl that is gliding around like she's in the Olympics or something. Everyone else is hobbling around. The girl twirls around and around. She's actually quick pretty. She's about 14 maybe 15 if she's lucky. Her hair is pure black, her eyes a very dark blue and her right ear with three silver earnings. _

_I shuffle around the rink until the girl and me collide She's half-kneeing, half-on top of me and I can feel the cold ice soaking my clothes The girl pushes back and quickly stands up, then offering her hand out. "I'm so sorry!" I take her hand and pull myself up._

_"It's okay...?"_

_"Faith. Faith Black."_

_"Lance Sweets."_

_She giggles. "Lance? Like from Camelot?"_

_"Wow, you know that?"_

_"I have no life." She smiles__. "I like you Lance. Your funny."_

_I feel colour rushing to my cheeks. "So? How old are you?"_

_"14. Sadly, only just a teen."_

_"Ahh, 16 almost 17."_

_"Your expectantly short for someone that old, Baby Duck."_

_"Did you just call me Baby Duck?"_

_"Yeah. Your all short, you have very fluffy hair" she said as she ruffed it "and everyone knows that Baby Ducks are ever so cute!" She smiled again. _

_"Thanks." I kid. _

_Faith grabs my hand and starts pulling me along. I can feel her body heat radiating off her and on to me. Her fingers link with mine and she smiles for about the millionth time. _

_Her skates cut through the ice when she pulls over to the edge of the rink. She points up and before I can even look, she presses her lips against mine. Her's are rough but soft. Caring but used. Dull but interesting. Before I can even think of anything, she's gone. And when I say gone, I mean that she's not even here anymore._

_And just like that._

_My first kiss._

_With someone that I only knew as Faith._

.

**426 words. EVEN LAZIER THEN EVER! It's something, small cute and fluffy :3 SOME DAY LANCE AND I WILL HAVE A FARM daisy wick has no brain :3 And any way, THEY BREAK UP FAN GIRL. **

**Gawd, what's wrong with me.**

**And any way, you like? It's just something small and cute :3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3 I GREW UP IN THE CITY, SO THEY ARE ALL EXOTIC TO ME me punch you know :D**

* * *

**BYE BYE PLANE.**


	7. Crossed Storm

**And I pinkie swore. It's just not that long. Everything is dedicated to KyePie05 and the amazing idea for this is chapter is also from Kye! Thanks sosoo much, your fantastic!**

**Whitney's POV**

Emily's eyes widened and she whispered, "Are you joking?"

"No. My real name is Faith."

She shakes her head and walks from the room. Why did they have to find my Mom and Dad? Seriously it's not that I don't love them. It's just that I don't love them. They scare me, at least Dad does...

_I grab Alice's hand and she pulls me along the grey road. "Faith! Hurry up!" I stumble on the ground and a loud scream echo's from me._

"Faith? Are you okay?" I realize that I've closed my eyes and some tears have started to trickle down my cheeks. "Fai, I understand."

"Mmm." I nod.

"No, I'm serious. I'm the eldest child of seven. I've got two sets of younger twins and a younger sister. My parents at the time, where both profilers at the FBI's Behavior Analyst Unit. I had so much pressure put on me to be perfect. I never understood why. I have always needed to be perfect, my siblings? It didn't matter, because I was the eldest. They pressured me into psychology, wanting me to be the best and brightest."

I look up and my eyes connect with her garnet ones. "My father, Doctor Spencer Reid. Mom? Doctor Andromeda Winter. All they wanted for me was the best in life, I've got that but everything has a price."

My eyes widen with concern.

"I lost contact with them because I never want to speak to them again. Last I heard my mom and three of my siblings moved back to Athens."

"What are there names?" I mutter. I don't think that she heard me. But then I care my mind when she tells me.

"Four sisters and two brother. Aaron and Jennifer are the first twins, then there's Penelope. After that there's Jason and Elle. Then Dave. Aaron and Jen are two years younger then me, Pen would be around twenty now. Jason, Elle and Dave? I don't even know how old they'd be, don't know anything 'bout them."

Wow, it's sad to think that a psychologist could be that messed up. Well, Sweets' is pretty crapped in the head. But you know what I mean. Emily looks at me, a worry looked glazing her eyes. "Whit-_Faith_, I need you to find a way to fix yourself. I believe in you and I want to help you."

"I can't be helped." I stick my head in my arms and I feel hot tears start to form into my eyes and I don't want to speak for fear that my voice will crack.

"Faith," I can hear sympathy dripping from her voice and it makes me want to cry even more. "Please."

I can't even speak because I'm so chocked up with tears. "Faith..." She places her hand on my back and then shakes her head. "I'll go." I hear her stand up and walk from the room. I want to yell at her to come back, but I can't find my voice.

It must be dead. Just like Vincent.

My stomach twists into knots at his name and I can't help but feel every inch of me be brought into mind-numbing pain.

He makes me think of everything good in the world, and that makes me think of Zack.

_Zack! _Last time I heard he was in a mental asylum. If I can find out what one that I'm in, then I might be able to find him.

I look around and push the tears from my eyes. I twist my hair around my finger and I can barely mutter under my breath, "Were am I?"

* * *

**Oh snap! She's Reid from Criminal Minds' daughter. **

**Well, I don't really desevre any kindness because this chapter is SOSOSOSO short. But I pinkie promise that the next one will be longer. And will have the return OF ZACK ADDY! :D**


	8. Storm Spirit

**Watching Good Luck Charlie.  
"Here's your birthday bagel."**

.

.

**Zack Addy's POV **_(Oh snap, you read that right)._

It's dark when I wake up and the usual people come to visit me. But then a young, dark haired woman comes in. I do not remember her, but she is quite beautiful. She has thick, curly black hair that's in pigtails and her eyes are the most unique brownish garnet. But she's not as beautiful as Whitney ever was.

I wonder what happened to her. I mean, she hasn't visited me since she had short black and blonde hair. But it's not like she'd ever remember me.

"Hi Doctor Addy!" She says cheerfully. I look at her and she grins. She looks about twenty four or twenty five. "You wouldn't happen to know a woman named Doctor Whitney Black?" Her voice catches on the name Whitney.

"Yes. Doctor Black was a co-worker of mine. Why? Has something happened to Doctor Black?"

"She has been committed to a mental ward. I was purely wondering if you knew her."

"Yes. I worked with Doctor Black. We also dated for a brief period of time."

"Thank for your time Doctor Addy." She grinned again and then skipped from the room. _How is she a psychologist? She's more insane then me. _

"Wait! Um, Doctor-someone!" She turns around and she walks back over to me.

"Yes Zack?"

"Could I please see her?"

"I can ask Doctor Black if she wishes to speak with you. And it's Doctor Winter. But call me Emily."

_Emily... Emily Winter. Why does her name sound so familiar? _Doesn't matter. It's not like she'll ever let me she Whitney again. So that I can't tell her how sorry I am for everything that has happened. That I didn't actually kill anyone. I don't think that she'd ever believe that I did, but still. I'd be nice to tell her.

**Emily's POV**

_Zack seems sweet. Almost child like. Innocent, but then again. He was committed for murdering someone and assisting a cannibalistic serial killer. _I shudder at the thought and make my way towards the break room. After plonking down on the couch with a larg mug of black coffee (with seven tea spoons of sugar) I start to look at Doctor Zack Addy's file.

He's the kind of guy that my mom and dad would have approved of me dating. Ha! I barely know them now and I'm twenty-six now. It's not like it would ever matter. _I wonder if he's ever had sex? Holy Crap! Where did that come from. Probably streamed somewhere from him being so innocent. _

I really should filter my thoughts better. But still, why is he here. Something lightly touches my back and my mug falls to the floor in shock. I spin around, adrenalin coursing through my vain's and then its just Sweets.

"You scared the living crap out me, Sweets."

"Lance, Emily. So I heard that you where talking with Zack."

"Yeah, he seems sweet. Why is he here?"

"Well, you're looking at his file."

"Not like that. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to get caught up in all this." I gesture around with my hands.

"Zack's choice was based on faulty logic. It's the only thing that he regrets " Sweets is about to say something else but then catches his breath. I'm guessing that it's something to do with Zack not actually killing anyone.

I'm not some psychic, but I'm pretty sure that he could never kill anyone. He's not like anyone that I have ever met. Well, any killer. The ones that are sent here are insane. They're mostly proud of what they've done, enjoying to see there victims pain. But Zack? He seems to regret it. And if he was insane then he wouldn't have blown his hands up to save his best friends life. Most serial killers assistants wouldn't do that.

Part of me wants to speak with Zack, but then I know that I must speak with Whitney again.

Lance coughs and says, "Um, your coffee?"

I look to the ground and remember that I dropped it. "Lance, please can you clean it for me. I've got to run! Thanks!" I quickly sprint from the room and I can hear Lance sigh in the background. I lightly laugh under my breath until I reach Wing B, Ward 396, Room 41. More commonly known as the room that Faith/Whitney is being held in.

"Ah! Doctor Winter, I see your here now. Do you wish to speak with Doctor Black?"

"Well, duh? Why else would I be here." Hey! What can I say, I speak my mind. Doctor Carson rolls his eyes and then unlocks the door.

I walk in and then Faith looks up from her spot curled up in the corner. "Faith! Can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just did."

"Do you know someone named Doctor Zack Addy?"

"Yes. We used to work together."

"May I ask, did you ever... date?"

"Um. He dated Whitney for almost a year." Great, she's refers to her old name in a double life manner. And Zack thinks a brief period of time is almost a year?

"Great! I was wondering if you ever wanted to see him? He's being held in Wing F! I can arrange for you two to met, if you'd like. He'd like to see you again. "

Something crosses her face, a shocking wave of pain and pleasure. "Yes." She mutters.

"'kay! I'll arrange for you two to met some time soon? How's tomorrow?"

"Sure." Barely audible.

"I'll speak to Zack and Doctor Sweets about this."

Her head perks up and she narrows her eyes. "Why would you be speaking with Lance?"

"Because he is in charge of Zack's mental care."

"Oh." Her head ducks down again and I feel tears blossoming in my eyes. I turn around, locking the door behind me. Doctor Carson looks at me and says, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to speak with Doctor Sweets and Zack Addy."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Doctor Winter, as the supervising Doctor of this-"

"No! I am in charge of Faith's mental state and she needs to speak with Doctor Addy."

He frowns and looks like he wants to puch me but I couldn't care less. When I walk away, I pass Doctor Samantha Shay. She's a gene therapist that works with us, studying the minds and genetics of serial killers. Sam's cool and she's really nice. Plus she has the coolest hair in the world. It's bright purple with blonde streaks. "Hey Em!"

I stop and turn around. "Hey Sammy."

"Where are you going?"

"Wing F."

"Too see...?"

"Ward 572, Room 95."

"Ahh Zack Addy."

"Yup."

"Does someone have a crush." She starts tickling me and my stomach contracts. I start giggle-screaming and Sam just laughs.

"No! I'm arranging him to met with someone."

"The crazy chick in Room 41?"

"Yurp."

She hugs me and then says, "Oh, by the way. If you need the reports and x-rays of Zack Addy's brain then they are allll yours." She slurs and grins before walking off, hips dancing. Sam catches the eye of everyone guy that she sees. I wish I was that pretty.

When I reach Zack's ward, I swear that he knows that I'm already there. I smirk and then head inside the white room.

"Hey Zacky." I plonk myself on the bed next to him. _Wow, Sam was right. He is pretty cute. I would totally date him if he wasn't in a mental ward. _

"So, I'm here to make your day." I continue, "Fait-Whitney said that she'd love to see you."

"Fait? Who's Fait?"

"Well, there's something you should know."

And so I end up telling the poor kid the entire story of why Faith is in a mental hospital, why her name is Faith and that he and Sweets' have hooked up like eight times now. He looks like he's about to burst into tears.

Honestly, he's breaking my heart. I lightly pat his shoulder and carefully kiss his cheek. "Are you okay with seeing Faith tomorrow?"

"I guess."

More pain shoots through my body and my heart aches for him. _I think I'll go and look at the reports that Sam did on Zack._

* * *

**Then I started watching iCarly iGoodbye. And now I'm hysterically crying. And someone else has made me cry but I'm gonna have to wait till the end till I can cry for real. **

**SEDDIE!**


End file.
